Various configurations of filling-element assemblies and filling machines for the filling of bottles or similar containers, in particular for pressurized, open-jet filling, or both, are already known in various different configurations.
The term “open-jet filling” or “open-jet filling content” refers to a filling method in which the liquid filling-material flows into the container that is to be filled in a free filling-jet or filling-material jet and in which the flow of the filling material remains uninfluenced by guide elements such as deflection screens, swirl bodies, or short or long filling tubes.
In some cases, open-jet filling occurs with the pressure in the container equal to ambient pressure. As a rule, the container does not contact the filling element, and is instead located with its mouth opening at some distance to the filling element. In such cases, gas displaced by the incoming filing material simply flows into the ambient air.
In other cases, the container does come into contact with the filling element. In these cases, a gas channel provides an escape path for displaced gas. Preferably, by way of this gas channel, the gas that is present in the container and displaced by the beverage flowing into the container also escapes into the surrounding environment.
If the open-jet filling takes place under a pressure that deviates from ambient pressure, which can be above or below the ambient pressure, then the container is pressed with its mouth against the filling element and sealed, whereupon the pressure in the interior of the container is then adjusted. The pressure can be adjusted upwards by providing a pressurized gas or downward by connecting the container's interior to a vacuum source.
In an alternative filling method, the liquid filling-material flows into the container under the influence of guide elements, such as deflection screens, torsion bodies, and/or short or long filling tubes. This filling method, too, can take place at ambient pressure or at a pressure that deviates therefrom.
In some cases, the container is sealed against the filling element. This means that the container is located with its container mouth in contact and pressed such as to form a fluid-tight seal against the filling element's discharge opening.